Raven
The Raven and Crow are enemies in the Castlevania series. They are evil birds with an acquired taste for human flesh. Description Ravens are hostile birds under the influence of the night that have developed a taste for human flesh. They usually are perched somewhere and wait for the hero to come near. When this happens, they either swoop at them or fly out of range; they may then make more than one attempt to attack or fly away for good. Sometimes the raven will disappear after impacting the hero. Ravens and Crows are indistinguishable in Castlevania games and differences in names are often just the result of different translation decisions. They come in several colors (black, blue, and red), all which essentially act the same. They tended to be a major pain in the early games, but since the removal of instant-death pits and difficult platforming, they aren't much of a hassle anymore. While they never appear as bosses, there is a crow-demon called Malphas who sometimes acts as a boss. He takes the form of a crow-like man and uses flocks of crows as weapons. Soma Cruz is able to send crows flying toward his enemies after gaining dominance over a Crow's soul, in an attack similar to the way that Maria uses her Doves. All Bird-Type Innocent Devils in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness start their existence as a Crow. Appearances ''Castlevania: The Adventure The Raven (called Eagle in the ''Game Boy Nintendo Player's Guide and Death Bird in Japan, unrelated to the boss of a similar name) flies straight from one end of the screen to the other, but then doubles back, swoops low, and lunges quickly toward Christopher. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Like the rest of its Castlevania birds kin, this enemy acts as an obstacle during extensive platforming. Blue Ravens are found on the topmost platforms of the Royal Chapel's bell towers. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow The Red Crow is an enemy in ''Aria of Sorrow. According to its in-game description, it's "a vicious red crow dyed red by the splattered blood of wounded men". The Red Crow is generally a weak enemy and is first found in the Floating Garden. It doesn't really have an attack per se, it just flies in one spot until Soma moves, then it follows him around. The Blue Crow's soul is a Bullet Soul. When equipped, it grants Soma the Crow Attack ability, which allows him to attack by flying crows at enemies. The Red Crow's soul is an Enchanted Soul. When equipped, it grants Soma the Craft ability, which increases INT by 4. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness All Bird-Type Innocent Devils in ''Curse of Darkness start their existence as a Crow. This basic innocent devil can fly and attack enemies quickly and then fly out of the range of a possible counterattack. It also has the ability to glide over long distances while Hector holds onto its legs, transporting him to before unreachable areas. A crow is frequently seen communicating mentally with Hector in the comic. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' The Blue Crow appears in the Forest of Doom. When coming too close, it dashes at the heroes and then flies around to hit them once more. Enemy Data Item Data See also *Summon Crow *Crow Familiar *Crow (Innocent Devil) Category:Birds Category:Adventure Enemies Category:Adventure ReBirth Enemies Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Belmont's Revenge Enemies Category:Bloodlines Enemies Category:Castlevania I Enemies Category:Chronicles Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Dracula X Enemies Category:Dracula's Curse Enemies Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:Haunted Castle Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Rondo of Blood Enemies Category:Simon's Quest Enemies Category:Super Castlevania IV Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies Category:Vampire Killer Enemies Category:Animal-Type Enemies